


Yours As You Are Mine

by Drownedinlight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownedinlight/pseuds/Drownedinlight
Summary: Lyra Hawke and Fenris spend the morning in bed together before they have to get up and face the day.For Fandom Trumps Hate 2018.





	Yours As You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).



The sun rose bringing with it a dim haze that spread over the land and peeked through the windows. They had left the curtains open last night, and so Lyra woke the instant the barest light ghosted across her face. She lay still for a moment, desperate to not even tense as she lay curled around Fenris. Lyra looked on him and saw his tanned face smooth with no sign of bad dream or ill thought. Lyra thought she could spend forever looking at Fenris -- he was probably the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The most beautiful to her, certainly.

She stayed curled around him for some time, not minding the way her hair sprawled into her eyes or the way her joints twanged in places, all so that she could simply lay next to Fenris for a while longer. Lyra entertained the thought of going to sleep, but as the light grew steadily stronger outside of the window she knew it would be impossible for her to sleep again until dark. She grew restless, her mind awake and her limbs aching to move, to stretch. Slowly, ever so slowly, she untangled herself from her lover and began to move away from him in the bed, until at last her feet could touch the floor. Lyra turned back to her lover and breathed a silent sigh of relief when she found Fenris still asleep.

Lyra paused in front of the window to admire the scenery. Pausing was not something she was used to at great length. As Kirkwall's champion there always seemed to be something in need of being done or being saved. But she had breathed easily for months now, with no sign that she would be recalled. And so there were moments, such as these, where she could pause, take in the sun's warmth on her rosy skin as it rose over the valleys. Lyra could admire the way the colors changed in the sky, how the shadows ebbed away as the day slowly progressed. She did not allow herself this indulgence for too long, however. There were still reports to be read, rumors to be heard, people to be entertained. Even a life of breathing easy, well easier, had the day to day tasks that were necessary in order for her to continue the life the way that it was (and, Lyra added to herself to prepare for the next threat, whatever it might be. There was a part of her that would never go completely to rest, insistent that there would always be a new threat, a next threat. Such things were unavoidable. Lyra did not want to think this way, but she saw sense in it all the same).

She grabbed a robe at the end of her bed, wrapping it around her nude body, lingering in the warmth that settled against her skin. Lyra felt, as she made her way to her office off of the bedroom, that she did not need to dress quite yet. It was early yet -- her servants were still not used to the idea that the lady of the house woke at dawn, or before dawn, just as the rest of them did, and so would not be up to serve breakfast for another several hours. It would give time for Lyra to look over reports and letters, and even reply to a few before the day had really begun. Perhaps if she entertained business now, she might have more time to entertain Fenris later. The consolation of once again joining her lover in bed was all that saw Lyra through answering her correspondence.

Lyra remained faithful to her work for at least an hour when she heard something odd from the bed room. At first, she thought it might be some kind of squeak, perhaps her dog, Mabari, but it went silent too quickly for her to tell. She heard nothing for several moments, and so turned back to her work at hand. Then the sound same again, stronger this time, strong enough that Lyra could most certainly make out what it was -- a whimper. She rose from her desk with all due haste and made her way back into the bedroom. Fenris looked almost undisturbed where he still lay on the bed, except for the smallest bit of shifting he did, like he was trying to make himself smaller, and for the whimpers that fell from his lips at the shortest time. His face was no longer smoothed over by peace but creased with worry.

Lyra crawled on her hands and knees, sinking into the bed as she moved behind Fenris. She wrapped him up in her arms and held him close, pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks and forehead. In between the kisses she began to hum softly -- an old lullaby she thinks, from a time long before letters and missives and rumors and traveling. She held him, and hummed, and kissed until, slowly, Fenris began to still. He stopped shaking, and after some minutes easy breathing replaced his whimpers. It was some minutes more before he opened up his golden eyes. He blinked, owlishly, at Lyra for several moments, as if trying to place who she was, and where he was.

"We're in Kirkwall," Fenris said at last.

Lyra nodded. "Yes, my love."

"I was dreaming," said Fenris. He reached up, his tanned hand, brushing past her soft skin and carding his fingers through her black hair.

Lyra nodded again. "Yes, my love, you were. But it was only a dream. You're here with me now."

Fenris hummed with though for a moment. "May I stay here forever?"

"As long as you desire to stay, you shall." Lyra began to shift so that she might more comfortably lay next to him without any muscles cramping or any soreness spreading through her. Fenris turned to face her as she made herself comfortable in the linen and pillows of their bed. He was still naked from the night before, his white, lyrium markings on full display. Lyra resisted the urge to trace the markings as she was wont to do when her hands were idle, for she knew how uncomfortable the touch made Fenris. Instead she began to run her fingers through his hair, untangling his white mane, and scratching at his scalp. Lyra's fingers left Fenris sighing against his pillow with enjoyment. They lay in such a way for several minutes, until Lyra's fingers found satisfaction in the movement and went still. Fenris sighed again, happy and still for a time as he stared across the bed at her. He raised his hand again to her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth there, almost like he just wanted to feel her, and make sure she as real.

Lyra took his hand in hers and kissed the palm. "I'll never leave you, you know. Not unless you want me to."

"I know," said Fenris. He paused for a moment, considering his thoughts, but then chose to add, "I do, sometimes, find myself unable to believe you, but I know this to be true. And I will not leave you, Lyra, for as long as you will have me. I am yours as you are mine."

"Yours as you are mine," Lyra echoed. They had not said any vows -- nor were they likely to go before a body of any kind, church or state, to do so. They both had their reasons for distrust in the world -- and Lyra was not keen to press the issue, for at least half of that distrust was her own. In any case, she was content enough to have Fenris here in her bed, to share her home with her, and each time the servants called him Lord Fenris to her Lady Lyra. This was the life that all those others lead, they did not need anyone else's approval to lead it as well. So why fret? He was hers and she was his. It was all they needed -- they were all they needed.

Fenris smiled up at her, as he did every time she made such a statement. "Shall we call for breakfast, my love?" he asked. "Are you hungry at all?"

Lyra considered this. She had been up for an hour all ready and did indeed feel pangs in the small pit of her stomach. But, she would much rather they be alone for some time longer than to rouse the servants and have them begin the meal, which would no doubt take a half hour or more to make anyway. No, better let things go their natural course. "A bit," she admitted. "But not so much that I cannot wait. Are you hungry, though?"

Fenris shook his head with ease. "Not at all." Then he paused as he flushed a pale pink across his cheeks. "Well, not for food at least," he said with a bashful smile.

Lyra felt a grin overtake her and her mood lifted with joy. "Why Fenris, how positively delightful of you."

As her delight surged through her Lyra felt a playful mood rise up. As she lay next to Fenris, the only thing separating their skin being the sheets pulled up to his chest and the robe wrapped around her body, Lyra began to trace her fingers over his olive colored skin. “But, my love, if you are not hungry for food, for what are you hungry?”

Fenris’ brow drew together in confusion as he licked his lips. “I thought you knew? I mean, it seemed like you knew just now.”

Lyra grinned mischievously as her skin flushed out scarlet with desire. “Well perhaps, “ she said, leaning over to press a kiss to his collarbone. “I can guess.”

“Oh…” said Fenris softly, understanding coming over him with his own he did flash of desire. “Hmm, well, guess away my love.”

“Do you hunger for adventure?” asked Lyra, pressing kisses behind Fenris’ ear and to his jaw.

“The open road is where I first found freedom -- and where I first found you -- and so I shall always love it for what it gave to me,” Fenris leaned closer to her with his breath hot on her cheek as he spoke to her. “But I do not hunger for its openness just now, my love. I have had my time there and seek it out no more.”

“Hmmm,” Lyra hummed against his skin as she felt Fenris’ hands begin to wander beneath her robe and sink their way into her hips and her buttocks. She began to trail her kisses down his body, under his chin and began to his collarbone. Then she placed a single kiss over his heart before she asked, “Is it wealth you hunger for, my Fenris?”

Fenris outright laughed at her suggestion, a laugh that shook his whole body. “Hunger for wealth? How could I crave such a thing? You have given me wealth and possessions beyond my wildest imagining. This estate, the people here, these things you have provided me with, they are more, far more, than I might ever have asked for or desired. What’s more, even if we did not possess all of this splendor, if I could but be with you, my Lyra, then i would want for nothing else, much less wealth.” His hands moved underneath the robe as she did, letting his fingers shift from her hips to her breasts, pausing to cup them, and to pinch her erect nipples, before continuing to work their way up her body as she worked her way down his.

“Then are you hungry for love, sweet Fenris?” asked Lyra. Her rosy lips continued their quest from his heart, leaving several more kisses there before departing, to spread their kisses all over his chest, and then down his stomach, over the lines of his muscles and his scars alike.

Fenris slid his fingers into her hair letting them tangle there. “I could never be hungry for love, ever again, Lyra, for you have filled me so completely, that I will ever be satisfied for love all my days. No matter what should happen to us now, I will be satisfied -- if we should part or die or should the maker rise up against us. Your love will sustain me from this day to my last day.” On hand dropped from her hair, and ran a thumb across Lyra’s chin, down to stroke her lips and rest there for a moment.

Lyra kissed his thumb the same as she had the rest of him, and let her head rest against his thigh saying, “Well then, my love, I have asked all I can think of -- you do not hunger for food, nor adventure, nor money, nor love.” Even as she spoke, as she had spoken and kissed him just now, Lyra could feel him growing underneath her. “I cannot think for what you hunger. Will you tell me, my darling Fenris, so that I may fill you full of what you desire, as I have filled you with my love for you?”

Fenris smiled down at her, a flush having overtaken him completely leaving him almost red rather than pink or brown. “I am hungry for touch, my Lyra, for your touch, if I am to be exact. Won’t you touch me, Lyra? Join with me? Sate yourself with me?”

“And if you are to be exact, won’t you tell me how I shall touch you, my love?” asked Lyra, a teasing lilt coloring her voice the same shade as their lust for one another.

“Please…” Fenris’ voice began to crack a little under the weight of his desires. “Oh, please, Lyra, won’t you use your mouth?”

“And where shall I put my mouth?” she asked with the same, dark mischievous grin, even though she knew very well where he wanted her mouth -- she could still feel it growing underneath her.

“Oh…” Fenris let out a low, sinful sounding groan. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and when he opened them again, Lyra noticed just how much they had been taken over by his pupil giving him a look of darkness. He looked down at the stiff member between his legs before pointedly looking back up at her. “Lyra. Please, won’t you?” He took his cock in hand squeezing it a little. “Here -- won’t you touch me here?”

Lyra leaned forward and kissed his thigh, content in his answer. “As you wish, my Fenris,” she said. Lyra peeled back the final bit of sheets that kept his cock from her. It sprang forward, like a beast on attack, semi-erect even just from indirect touch and whatever had come into Fenris’ imagination. Lyra had always considered Fenris to be beautiful and his cock was no exception to his beauty. When fully hard, he was about six inches long -- one of the longer cocks Lyra had ever had the pleasure of, well, making pleasure with. It was slightly darker brown than the rest of his skin, with the exception of the pink, pink head -- a head which was already covered in the precum that ran freely from the little spout at its crown. It looked delicious, so Lyra could not help herself as she reached out with her pink tongue and ran it over that pink, pink head.

The moan Fenris made, obscene and delightful at once, was music unto her ears. His fingers slide back into her hair as she began to run her tongue all over the head of his cock. The fingers twisted and snared themselves tightly when she finished with the head and took up licking the length of the cock until its full length and hardness had been achieved.

“Oh, Lyra, Lyra, please,” Fenris begged, his eyes drowning in lust and his body taut with need.

Lyra did greatly enjoy teasing Fenris when they were in bed together. But she was not so cruel a lover as to make him tell her exactly what he was begging her for now that she had worked him up to the point of no return. Stead, she merely came back up to the tip of his cock and slowly, oh so slowly, sucked it into her hot, hot mouth.

Fenris’s fingers tightened again in her hair as he moaned so loudly, surely the whole estate heard him cry out. His moans only grew as Lura began to bob her head up and down on his cock. Fenris became so worked up, Lyra began to wonder if he might be getting close to losing himself -- and to lose himself so soon just would not do in her opinion. While Lyra was not a cruel lover, she did enjoy teasing Fenris. And so, she began to slow down, to draw out his release.

“Oh,” said Fenris through a moan. “Lyra, please don’t tease me, please don’t. We’ve had enough teasing for today.”

Lyra pulled off his cock for a moment to pout. “Is it really teasing if I just want to lengthen the moments I share with you.”

Fenris only nodded. “Yes, yes, it is. Please, won’t you make me come, my Lyra?”

“As you wish, my darling Fenris.” Lyra again took the cock in her mouth, suckling it with a fervor. Fenris was close indeed for not a minute later, he cried out, coming in her mouth. Lyra suckled down all of the cum he could muster -- for she did truly like the taste, though others did not -- before popping off of his cock and crawling up Fenris’ body to rest in his arms for a moment. “Are you satisfied, my darling one?”

Fenris hummed for a moment. “Yes, I do believe I am, my Lyra. Though I wonder if you are satisfied.”

“I am in your arms, my dearest Fenris, how else could I be satisfied?” Lyra asked, a smile on her lips and a wiggle in her eyebrows.

“I think you know how you might be satisfied?”

“Do I know indeed?”

“I think so,” said Fenris, with his own small smile. “And I think I know how I intend to satisfy you.” He rolled her over so that she was on the bed, and parted the robe around her body.

“How?” Lyra asked, threading her fingers through his hair, and then trailing them down over his pointed ears to his shoulders and strong back. 

“With a kiss,” said Fenris, leaning forward. 

His lips press against hers, so soft, almost feather light, so gentle his touch makes Lyra shiver with anticipation. His calloused fingertips ghost over the skin, over the tender flesh of her breasts and her nipples, even as the nubs grew hard. Fenris pulled back and looked at her, his pupils still blow wide his green iris’ sparkling. “I love you so much, Lyra,” he murmured, as he came back in for another kiss. 

Lyra did find kisses quite pleasant. As a maiden, she could spend hours with a boy simply kissing him, and being kissed in return. There was something about the way of a mouth -- an instrument of speech and thought and worship -- perhaps that’s all a kiss was, but speech and thought and worship in another form -- the mouth emitting all of these as flesh pressed to flesh. Yes, Lyra enjoyed kisses, and they brought her pleasure, but she did not think she had ever been brought to the finish by a kiss. 

She did not wish to interrupt Fenris though -- her sweet man still brought her pleasure as he trailed kisses from her mouth to her cheek, to her jaw, to her neck, then down to her collar bone and then to her breasts again. Fenris, sweet Fenris, was shy enough without being discouraged with a question of if he knew what he was doing. In any case, Lyra had her assurances of his skill in the next moments.

Fenris spent more kisses on her breasts than he had anywhere else. He seemed to shower them with attention from his mouth before he then turned his attention to the dark rose colored nubs of her nipples. He latched his mouth around them and began to suckle, not hard, but enough that Lyra buckled under his touch and moaned uninhibited. 

“Do you like that, my Lyra?” Fenris asked, his mouth coming free off of her nipple, his cheeks flushed and sparkling.

“Oh yes, my Fenris I like that very much,” she said, her breath coming out in pants. 

He nodded and then went to the other nipple, putting his mouth around it and beginning to suckle as well. Lyra could hardly contain herself as he did -- she couldn’t hold back the noise she made, or her body as it moved, but she did try to limit herself at least a little as she did. She had never known she was so sensitive there! For what man had ever explored her enough to find out? But now, Fenris, oh sweet Fenris, he had given her something no man ever had. 

And he would give her more, still she would find. As Fenris released her second nipple, he kissed the underside of her breast and began to trail his kisses again. He mouth wound down her body in the s pattern a snake might take, until he came to her legs. As Fenris pressed kissed into each one of her thighs, Lyra began to wonder what he planned? He couldn’t mean to put his mouth on her… Lyra felt as flush as a maiden again, for she couldn’t, for a moment, bring herself to think the word cunt. But as Fenris brought his kisses to the insides of her thighs and began to kiss into her bush, Lyra though it must be his intention.

Still, the first press of his mouth to her clit made her tense, all of her muscles pressing together and pushing down into the mattress of the bed. Lyra made her hands into fists, gripping the sheets in between her fingers, digging deep into them, as she did. When Fenris pressed his tongue against the nub, licking it softly, Lyra bucked a little toward his mouth. Fenris took no offense to this, only hummed as he took her hips in hand and pressed her down into the mattress. 

He did not go on in earnest, not a first. Lyra didn’t think Fenris was teasing her. He wasn’t the sort of man to like to tease a body, much less one to know how. But she thought this might be the first time Fenris had ever done something like this to a woman between her legs, and so it was less teasing and more exploring. Since he didn’t know all of the delicate folds that lay before he him, he took the time to chart them out with his tongue as his fingers dug into her hips and buttocks, so that Lyra might not intervene in his explorations with her thrusting body. 

Even so, if he wasn’t teasing, it still made her feel weak and hot to be held to pleasure like this. The pleasure and the heat of her body was slow to build as Fenris was slow to touch. It was as much agony as it was pure delight, and somehow the agony of it made it all better than it would have been if Fenris were to move faster. There would be a time and a place for such an orgasm, Lyra reasoned -- before a battle, or a state dinner, though those were the same thing -- but here in their bed, in their home, they had the time. Time to make one another experience such divine agony as this, his tongue licking a stripe from one end of her cunt to the other. And so Lyra would relish this time, as she would relish every inch, every moment she had with Fenris, dear sweet Fenris. 

“Oh gods, how I love you,” she murmured, the breath of the words barely passing her lips. “Oh Fenris, my Fenris, how I love you my sweet man.” 

Fenris said nothing to her declarations, though his own feelings were made present in his motion. He fingers caressed the skin of her hips as he began to latch onto her clitoris and suckle there, so gently. He hummed at his work, the gentle vibrations raising gooseflesh on Lyra’s skin. In all tenderness of Fenris’ movement he expressed every breadth and inch of his love for her. He had always found action easier than action. 

His mouth and tongue worked to build the pleasure within her, each action serving as the foundation for the next. Lyra felt a little faint -- Feris tongue and suckling lips were driving her nearer and nearer to the brink of madness as well to the little death that awaited her. It built so slowly, so slowly and for a moment, Lyra wondered how long they would lay in the bed with Fenris’ face between her legs. It seemed like it would go on forever, as the pleasure coiling in her gut had ceased to grow, but remained plateaued and curled anchoring her to the sheets and to this moment and to Fenris’ unwavering love and affection.

Her orgasm washed over her almost like the way bath water washed over her toes when the servants would pour it in around her. It started near her clitorous and washed its way out into her belly and then into all of her limbs. And slowly it began to pick up steam, like it were the tide more than a bath, and it was washing over her, threatening to take her away out into the sea. Lyra let it take her. The pleasure issuing forth from her own body could take her wherever it wanted it. After all, she could still feel Fenris’ fingers on her hips. And as long as Fenris was with her, she could handle anything -- even herself.

When the orgasm first came, she gasped, slightly but thereafter did not cry out. She only let her breathing quicken, as the ever growing tide made her need breathe more deeply. And when Lyra’s breath slowed down, she found the pressure of Fenris’ mouth on her mound slowed down as well. As the last bit of pleasure wrung out from her, Fenris pressed a kiss to Lyra’s clit and then released her hips from his hands. 

He moved through the sheets, a silken rustle accompianing his motion, and Lyra found him lying beside her, propped up on one elbow, and running his fingers through her hair.

“It seems that this was in reverse not so long ago,” said Lyra, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“Mmmm,” Fenris agreed, pressing the shortest of kisses to her mouth. “I am always glad to return a favor when I can.”

Lyra reached out and ran her fingers over his cheek, stroking his soft skin tenderly, before she cupped his face in her hand. “It is never a favor, my love, and you never need to return anything you do not wish to.”

To Lyra’s delight, Fenris laughed softly, and turned his head so that he might kiss her hand. “Oh my Lyra. I know.”

She smiled up at him. “Shall we call for breakfast then? Now that both of us have had our other hungers satisfied?”

“Not just yet,” said Fenris, shaking his head, his hair falling into his eyes. “Could you… would you read to me, Lyra?” 

“Of course,” said Lyra. She pushed herself up in the bed and reached out for the table next to her bedside. There she kept a small volume, something of simple stories she often shared with Fenris. She had read the book through well in advance, so that she might know how it all ended. Fenris had suffered so much in his life, Lyra did not want him to suffer through one more unhappy ending. 

She sat up, and Fenris did too, both of them pushing pillows behind their backs and leaning against the headboard of the bed. They sat shoulder to shoulder, so that Fenris might see the page as she read so he could make out the words and might learn a little as she read to him. But but within a few minutes, Fenris had let his head lean against Lyra’s shoulder and his eyes close. He was not asleep, that Lyra could tell, so she kept on reading as the story grew close to its happy ending. 

The day would go on, of course, as all days must. In less than half an hour, the housekeeper would knock and bring in their breakfast when summoned. There would be two trays -- one of food and the other of new correspondence that had been left at the gate before the sun even rose, Lyra knew this for certain. She would ignore the letters as long as she could. They would eat, discuss the day ahead. They each had different plans, and not much overlapped, but both of them, Fenris especially, liked to know where the other was, just in case, and so it was always something that they discussed. And then, when they had eaten breakfast, and discussed their days, they began to dress. When dressed, they had no choice but to go about their business. And there would be business -- even as the Champion of Kirkwall, Lyra could not escape it. And there would be guests in the house to entertain. And it would seem that they would be apart for as long as the sun remained in the sky as Fenris had his own obligations to attend. 

But for now, there was none of that. No breakfast, no housekeeper, no business, no guests, and no obligations. There was only Fenris, and Lyra, and the sound of Lyra’s voice as she brought life to a simple story to please the man she loved. And for the next half hour that was all they needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I've never played Dragon Age. Akumeoi, who I wrote this for, approved tho, so that'll do.


End file.
